A Pair of Hearts
by Romantique The Original
Summary: This fic takes place immediately after my Early Edition fic, "Hearts."
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Pair of Hearts - Chapter 1

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: Gary/Marissa Romance Adventure

Rating: T

Summary: This fic takes place immediately after my Early Edition fic, "Hearts."

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: At the suggestion of several reviewers to write another Gary/Marissa fic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Outside of the diner, Gary and Marissa walked hand in hand down Wabash Avenue towards The Hilton where cabs flanked the entrance. It almost felt as if they were walking on air. But before they reached the block where the grand hotel resided, Gary abruptly stopped walking.

"Marissa?" he murmured, his voice low as the two stood on the corner. "Now that we've discovered we have these feelings for one another, I have this overwhelming urge to kiss you."

"Well?" She turned towards the sound of his voice. "What's stopping you?"

"Yeah," he whispered, leaning in closer. "What's stopping me?"

His hand caressed her face and his lips gently pressed against the fullness of her mouth, and they kissed for the first time. It was sweet, warm and tender, loving. He held her tighter. She felt small in his arms. Their breathing became heavier, the kiss, hungry. Marissa parted her lips, allowing their tongues also to meet for the first time.

On the busy downtown corner, as people passed them on their right and their left, they were oblivious to it all. Time stood still for Gary and Marissa, for one, endless kiss. After a time, and it was a long time, they finally came up for air.

"Wow," Marissa finally spoke, her lips flushed.

"Wow," Gary echoed.

"I always suspected you were a good kisser, Gary Hobson," she said with a smile. "I just had no idea _how_ good."

"You're a good kisser, too, Marissa." Gary nodded. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Mmmm. I'd like that," she answered.

But first, he guided them out of the foot traffic, closer to a nearby wall of the hotel. Then, he went in for a second kiss. This time, there was steam, passion behind their kiss on both their parts. It was as if a fire had been lit.

"Gary?" Marissa asked in a winded whisper.

"Hmmm?" he sort of responded, eyes closed.

"I think we need some privacy," she suggested.

"Where?" he asked in between more kissing. "Anywhere you want to go."

"Your place?" she suggested.

"Sure," he answered, still kissing. "But we'll have to use the back entry if we want privacy from McGinty's."

And he took Marissa's hand and led her towards the hotel cab stand and asked the bellman to hail them a taxi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once inside Gary's flat, they were greeted by Cat's 'Meow.'

"Not now, Cat," Gary scolded, allowing Cat to enter, locking the door behind them and leading Marissa to the sofa in the seating area of his flat. They made it inside without arousing suspicion of anyone at the bar. "I'll call Vadim and let him know he's on his own for a while."

First, Gary glanced at The Paper. All remained clear. Picking up the phone, he dialed downstairs to the bar.

"Vadim? This is Gary. Now listen, Marissa won't be in today. She had an appointment cross town. And me? I'm out running errands this morning. Do you think you can hold down the fort for a few hours?"

Listening to the one sided conversation, Marissa couldn't help but giggle as she heard Gary explain, "No, not an actual fort. It's an expression we use in this country." And then, "That's right. If anyone is looking for me, tell them I'll be back this afternoon. Thank you, Vadim."

As Marissa removed her scarf and her coat, Gary joined her on the sofa. "Now, where were we?"

For a third time, they kissed. Lip-locked with privacy, Marissa helped Gary out of his leather jacket which ended up on the coffee table, and their kissing became more hurried and frantic.

Feeling the urgency that had been on a tortured slow burn during the long cab ride to Gary's place, Marissa suggested, "Maybe we'd be more comfortable on the bed?"

"Is that what you want?" Gary asked, never wanting to be presumptuous, always a gentleman.

"It's what I want," she assured him, as she was certain that was where they were headed.

He took her hand and led her over to his bed. Out of habit, he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was almost 10:30 a.m. Quickly, he tried to smooth out his rumpled sheets and bedspread.

"Gary," she lilted, as she could hear him. "I already know your place is lacking in the woman's touch department. I already know about The Paper. I know about your friends. Your parents. Your empty fridge. Your business. I know all your bad habits. And your good ones. And . . ."

As he toed off his sneakers and sat her down on the side of the bed, he asked, "And?"

He resumed by bending down on the floor and unzipping her boots, allowing his hand to sensually glide over her smooth leg as he removed each one.

"And I love you," she answered.

"Warts and all?" He smiled up at her.

"Warts and all." She helped him up by pulling him towards her on the bed.

"Mmmmmm. Marissa. You smell . . . soooo good," he whispered, taking her into his arms.

"It's jasmine," she offered. "And you? You smell . . . fresh. Despite your early morning run."

"Irish Spring," he offered in return.

"Oh, is that what that is," she remarked, suddenly noticing she had smelled this scent on him before. "I always liked it. Clean, yet unpretentious. Like you."

He helped her unbutton her blouse, allowing his fingertips to trace over her dark skin and the lacey trim of her bra. "Your skin is . . . so soft."

"But I won't break, you know?" she suggested. "You don't have to be a Boy Scout with me."

"A Boy Scout?" Gary asked, puzzled.

"Gary? When was the last time you threw caution to the wind and made mad, passionate love to a woman?" she asked, exploring his face with her fingertips.

"Uh," he thought for a moment.

"That's what I thought," she said. And she knew what she had to do. She would have to take control of the situation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gary rolled over on his back, gasping for air, "Holy . . ."

"Chicago?" Marissa offered.

"Yeah. Holy . . . Chicago!" Gary laughed.

He scooped Marissa up into his arms and brought her closer to him, under the covers. "I've always thought you were the greatest, but man. You really _are_ the greatest," he declared.

She fell into his chest, her legs entwined in his. "You were pretty great, yourself," she concurred. And she gently planted a kiss on his chest.

"So, you weren't . . . disappointed?" he asked.

"Disappointed?" she laughed. "You are certainly no Boy Scout." After a beat, she asked, "Were you? Disappointed?"

Hugging her tighter, he answered, "Are you kidding? I can't remember ever being this happy, Marissa." He kissed her temple. "I guess I'm just wondering why it took us so long to figure us out."

"Or why it took Emmett to figure us out," she corrected him.

The Cat jumped up on the foot of the bed, purring and purring.

"Oh? Do you approve?" Gary asked his feline friend.

"Evidently, he does," Marissa concurred.

Mostly out of habit, Gary reached down on the floor and grabbed the paper and quickly leafed through it. "Nothing," he announced, frankly surprised. "It seems The Paper is giving us some time to ourselves. Even that accident this afternoon has been replaced with a real estate ad."

"That's great, Gary," she concurred. "When's the last time you had some time . . . just to relax."

"I can't remember the last time," he honestly tried to remember. "What say I take you out to dinner tonight? Somewhere other than McGinty's?"

"That would be nice," she said, a little more than suspicious. It was common knowledge that Gary Hobson could be tight with a buck. "I know how you don't like spending money. It doesn't have to be any place expensive."

"Well, sure it does," he squeezed her in his arms. "It's not every day I find the woman I've been searching for all my life, right under my nose."

Marissa laughed. "No. I guess not."

"How about someplace romantic?" he nuzzled into her neck.

She had never seen this side of Gary before. "With music? Dancing?" she asked, responding to his warm and electric touch.

"With music and dancing," he agreed. "How about Trattoria? Do you like Italian food?"

"I _love_ Italian food," she smiled, thinking she really liked this side of him . . . a lot.

Gary glanced at the clock. It was almost noon. He reached over the nightstand for the phone and dialed information. "Trattoria No. 10, please," he said to the operator. Once connected, he continued, "I'd like to make dinner reservations for two this evening? 7:00? And if you have a cozy, romantic table in a corner, there will be an extra twenty in it for you." After a beat, Marissa heard him say, "Yes. It's a special occasion. Hobson, Gary Hobson. Thank you. We'll see you at 7:00 sharp."

He hung up the receiver, turned back to Marissa, and resumed nuzzling her neck. "We're all set for tonight."

She kissed the side of his face and ran her fingers over his shoulders and his back.

"Keep that up, and you'll get me going again," he gave her a friendly warning.

"Maybe that's the idea," she teased.

They kissed and, this time, a more relaxed, confident Gary took the lead at a more leisurely pace.

Making love to a blind woman was a new experience for him. Marissa was all about the touch. Her touch was meaningful, sensual, and he surrendered to it. Surrender required a great deal of trust on Gary's part, and he had that in Marissa, no questions asked. She spent a lot of time on his face, his mouth, capturing what he 'looked' like. He peppered her with tender little kisses as their bodies responded to one another with movements as old as time.

Slowly, rhythmically, Gary brought her to her sweet release before allowing his own. Panting for air, he whispered, "I really _do_ love you, Marissa."

Marissa, her voice quivering, responded, "I know. I really _do_ love you, too."

Gary reached over again and set the alarm clock for a couple of hours, and the two snuggled in, under the covers, for a sweet nap together.

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Pair of Hearts - Chapter 2

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: Gary/Marissa Romance Adventure

Rating: T

Summary: This fic takes place immediately after my Early Edition fic, "Hearts."

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: At the suggestion of several reviewers to write another Gary/Marissa fic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that evening, showered and shaved, Gary drove the McGinty car over to Marissa's apartment. He dropped her off earlier in the afternoon so that she could change her clothes while he checked in at the bar and took care of some of the bar's business.

Parting from her felt strange. He discovered he suddenly didn't like being away from her and wondered if she felt the same. He even suggested she pack a few things and plan on staying with him . . . if she wanted to. He both didn't want to push her into doing anything she wasn't ready to do, but at the same time, he needed to tell her what he was feeling . . . something he was not adept at doing. But with her, he was being more honest than he'd ever been with a woman. He just hoped it was working.

When he came to the entrance of her apartment building, she buzzed him in.

"Hi," she smiled at her open door.

"Hi," he smiled, wide-eyed. "You look . . . absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," she beamed.

Marissa Clark stood before him in a jade green, satin dress, uncharacteristically showing off her curves and a little of her cleavage. Her hair was done in an up do with a real, scented gardenia secured in her hair.

"Marissa. I'm dying to kiss you, but you look so perfect. I don't want to mess anything up," he explained, honestly in a quandary.

"Maybe now is the time to take it easy, be that Boy Scout?" she suggested.

"Maybe," he said and leaned in for a gentle peck on her lips.

Marissa put her arms around him and pulled him a little closer. "I think we can kiss a little harder than that. Like this." And she proceeded to press her lips into his.

A little mouth, a little tongue. A little physical reaction from their embrace.

"Man and woman cannot live on making love alone," Gary mumbled with a little regret. "They first need sustenance."

"Good," she said, pulling her mouth away from his. "Because I'm starving. And we know there isn't anything to eat at your place."

"We'll do something about that. Soon," he agreed. "I'm afraid I kissed your lipstick off."

"I use a lip gloss. It's more forgiving. I have some in my bag and can reapply it before we go inside Trattoria's." She asked, "If you can help me. Tell me if it looks okay?"

"Sure. Any time," he said as a simple matter of fact. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she answered. "Let me grab my bag."

Pleased to hear that she packed one, Gary asked, "Where? I'll get it."

Pointing near her coffee table, he ran into the room and grabbed the bag. Marissa was impressed at how attentive he was with her. Not that he wasn't always been nice to her, but before today? He would have let her get her own suitcase.

When he joined her at the door, he held out his arm for her. She locked the door, and they proceeded downstairs to the car.

"You're wearing a suit," she commented approvingly. She noted his lapels when they kissed.

"Yes," he answered. "It's a lightweight wool, charcoal grey. We look very nice together. In fact, we make for a striking couple tonight."

"That's nice," she said with a smile, pleased, as she got herself situated in the car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once at Trattoria's, they were seated in a cozy, secluded candlelit corner booth and presented with a wine list.

"What kind of wine do you like?" Gary asked Marissa, not knowing anything about her more adult tastes.

"I'm not a wine snob," she informed him. "Something red? Not too dry? Not too sweet?"

"You can't go wrong in this restaurant with a medium bodied Brunello," the waiter suggested upon overhearing their conversation, and tapped on the list in Gary's hands at some mid-priced bottles. "It is loved by men and women alike."

Grateful for the steer, Gary picked one and said, "We'll try this one."

"Excellent choice, sir," the waiter concurred. "I'll be right back."

When they were once again alone, Gary and Marissa moved closer in the booth, snuggling into one another.

"I missed you today," Gary confessed. "I know we had to go our separate ways, but it felt . . . strange being without you."

"I know," she also confessed. "I didn't want to leave you, either. I feel much better now that you're here with me, now."

"Me, too," Gary smiled. "Would you like me to read you the menu? Because I don't mind."

"Tonight? I'd like for you to order for me," she said, surprising him. "I trust you."

"Alright," he said, and laid the menu down on the table and took her hand in his. He brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "What is strange is that, after today, I don't want to let you out of my sight."

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him and leaned closer into him.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I know," he said. "But it's like . . . now that I found you, I don't want to let you go." After a beat, he added, "It's like . . . I feel like we or maybe I should say . . . I . . . have wasted so much time."

"We're not getting any younger," she concurred.

"Exactly." From somewhere within him, he gathered his courage. "I know this is going to sound too soon. And I hope it doesn't feel that way to you. I don't mean for it to be. But I need to know something."

"What, Gary?" She looked suddenly concerned.

"Would you be interested in starting a family with me?" There. He almost couldn't believe he said it.

"I know how important children are to you," she remarked because she knew it to be true. "And I've thought about it. I'd like to try."

"Really?" he asked, his heart soaring higher than ever.

"Well, I always saw myself married first before children. And then, can we talk about that name? Zeke?" she asked.

"What?" he asked while making a face. "What's wrong with Zeke?"

"There's nothing wrong with Zeke. It's just that Zeke doesn't sound very . . . ethnic," she honestly explained. "We'd be a bi-racial family."

"Well. When you put it that way, you're right," he concurred. "Names would have to be mutually agreeable."

Gary took his hand in hers and brought it close to his beating heart. "I've never loved you more than I love you right this minute. How soon?" He pushed a little further. "Would you like to start a family?"

"I think time's a wasting, Gary," she answered him in all honesty. "We both have a screaming biological clock."

"Well, at the risk of this being sudden, and because it took me so long to wise up to you and me . . . Marissa Clark? Would you do me the honor of becoming my cherished wife and, God willing, the mother of our children?"

Marissa nodded her head as her eyes misted in tearful joy. "Yes, Gary."

Gary leaned in to kiss her as the waiter arrived with their wine. "I told you this was a special occasion," Gary explained to the waiter. "We just got ourselves engaged. I mean, I don't have a ring, but we can take care of that. What's important is . . . I got the girl!"

"Congratulations! Eccellente, Signore!" the waiter exclaimed. "I'm so happy we could be a part of your new life together. And to Amore."

"Thank you," the happy couple exchanged.

"If you don't mind, would you order for us?" Gary requested.

"And make sure there's enough to take some food home because this man keeps nothing but a can of tuna and a carton of milk in his refrigerator?" Marissa teased.

"You've got it," the waiter said with a smile, pouring the wine.

Once alone again, they continued to canoodle in the booth.

"Would you like to try for that baby, tonight?" Marissa suggested in a whisper.

"Yeah?" he asked, happily surprised, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah." She kissed him and opened herself up to the new possibility.

Dinner and desert were romantic. Gary and Marissa danced together, gazing into one another's smiling eyes. They talked about the future. About getting married . . . soon, telling their parents. Ring shopping. They talked about Marissa moving in with Gary and giving up her apartment, as Gary's place was closer to work.

Hours later, with a large doggie back in tow, it was all Gary could do to concentrate on the road ahead and the seemingly long drive back to his flat. He could not get the primal thought out of his mind, to make a baby with the woman he loved. He'd waited so long for this and couldn't believe the time was here. Almost. Just as soon as he could get her back to his place, alone.

It was all Gary could do to carry Marissa's suit case and escort her up to his flat. To put the doggie bag into the refrigerator and greet Cat. To lock the door, set the alarm clock, take a final look at The Paper, and take his future bride into his arms.

He slowly unzipped her beautiful dress and took the gardenia from her hair and laid it on the night stand. Its fragrance filled the room. Methodically, they slipped out of their clothes and into bed. Gary held her underneath and said, "So, this is what love is."

And he made love to her as a man with a mission, a man with a purpose, as he had never been allowed to do before with any woman. She was receptive to him as never before with any man. This was different. It was special. It was intense, almost spiritual. They gave everything they had to one another, freely. Everything.

So, this was what love is.

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Pair of Hearts - Chapter 3

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: Gary/Marissa Romance Adventure

Rating: T

Summary: This fic takes place immediately after my Early Edition fic, "Hearts."

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: At the suggestion of several reviewers to write another Gary/Marissa fic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The alarm went off at 6:30 a.m. as it did every morning. Gary shut it off and turned to Marissa who was stirring. "I'll get The Paper and be right back."

He stumbled over their pile of clothes and shoes from the night before and quickly stepped into his boxers before going to the door. On time, there was Cat and The Paper.

"Good morning," he said to Cat and opened the door wider. "Come on in."

He bent over and grabbed The Paper and brought it back to bed with him, something he never did. He also picked up their clothes and placed them over a nearby chair, clearing a path for Marissa who needed to go to the bathroom.

After he led her there, he sat down on the bed and carefully read The Paper. Marissa joined him on the other side of the bed a few minutes later.

"You're not going to believe this," he said to her. "There is nothing in The Paper for me to do this morning."

"I think The Paper does want us to be together," she said. "And I think it wants us to get married and start a family. It's giving us time to do just that." She snuggled in closer to him. Then, she asked him, "Want to take this time and try for another round of baby making? I think I'm at the optimum time in my cycle over the next several days."

"Yeah?" he asked, not needing much encouragement.

"Yeah," she answered.

She instructed him to place some pillows under her hips, explaining she'd read that staying in this position during and after lovemaking could help facilitate conception.

'Whatever you say," Gary said, more than agreeable. In this modified missionary position, he filled her again with everything he had. They could almost feel that something was happening. In the afterglow, Gary kissed Marissa's lower abdomen and placed his hand over it, protectively.

"I want to take you ring shopping this morning," he said. "I want a ring on your finger before you tell me you're pregnant."

"That would be my preference," she agreed.

"And we'll call our parents tonight," he suggested. "And tell Vadim and the gang today."

Once again, she agreed. They agreed on everything . . . because they were happy and excited about their new life, together.

"While you're waiting for our baby to find its rightful place in you, how about I go and warm us up some Italian leftovers?" he asked.

"That sounds really good," she answered. "This baby making takes a lot of energy, doesn't it?"

"Sure does," he smiled. "Would you like some coffee, too?"

"Oh, yes," she answered. "Please."

He left the bed, still within earshot and made his way into the kitchen. Once he put the coffee on and put some tuna out for Cat, he began to quickly clean his small kitchen sink and counters and reheat some of last night's dinner in the oven. Lasagna and some gnocchi.

When the coffee was ready, he brought Marissa a cup just the way she liked it to her in bed.

"Thank you," she said. "How long have I been like this?" she asked.

Gary looked at the clock. "Maybe 15 or 20 minutes?"

"Okay," she said. "10 or 15 more minutes ought to do it. Plus there was yesterday and last night."

"The food will be heated by then," he said. "What else do you know about this baby making?" he asked.

"Well, my egg is just hanging out, waiting to be fertilized," she answered. "You, on the other hand, have to have time to replenish your supply of sperm before effectively going again. Which takes plenty of food, rest, liquids. And recovery time."

"How long is that?" he really wanted to know.

"Well?" she recalled. "The books say every one to two or three days. It's all very individual."

"One? Two or three days!?" Gary asked. "Marissa. I can barely keep my hands off of you for a few hours. How am I going to be able to do that?"

She reached over and brought his hand to her abdomen. "Gary? You sound worried. We're in love. I think we should do whatever comes natural to us. We'll find our way. The one thing we don't want to do is be stressed about it. Not good for us. Not good for a baby."

"You're right," he said. "I think we'll be fine as long as we keep trying."

"Besides, while we're trying, we need to get married first. Do you have a preference for a small wedding? Justice of the Peace? And elopement?"

"It's going to be up to The Paper, isn't it?" he asked. "Unless we do a small evening wedding."

"Our parents would probably like that," she said.

"But this isn't for our parents," he reminded her. "It's for us."

"I don't think The Paper would let us elope," she guessed.

"Not far away at any rate," he concurred. "We'll think of something."

"Would you want to elope soon if we can figure it out?" she asked.

He squeezed her hand over her belly. "I'd marry you tonight if I could. Tomorrow. Next week."

The oven timer went off. "Our breakfast is ready," he announced.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After their makeshift breakfast that tasted really good, Gary and Marissa grabbed a quick shower and went down to McGinty's to make their announcement. The staff was thrilled as they liked both Gary and Marissa very much. Some even said they knew the two would end up together. Soon afterwards, they told Vadim they were off to go ring shopping. The Paper seemed to approve.

Gary found a place not too far from McGinty's owned by a regular customer who had been seeking business from Gary for a long time. Jerry Mullins of Mullins Jewelry seemed like he was a pretty decent guy. Marissa thought so, too.

"Hey, Jerry," Gary introduced himself as he was out of context. "Do you think you could help Marissa and I find our wedding rings?"

"Sure, I'd be happy, to help you." Jerry said. "First question is: gold, silver, or platinum?"

"Gold," Marissa answered. "It looks best against my skin. Or so I've been told."

"It does," Jerry concurred. "And we men? We don't care so long as our lady is happy. Am I right, Gary?"

"Right," Gary nodded.

She also preferred a diamond for her stone and wanted a band rather than an engagement ring. Eventually, she decided on a band with 3 nice sized diamonds signifying the past, present, and future. Gary went with a matching band. It was a nice, respectable set, and they were both very pleased. Neither needed to be sized, but they decided they each wanted engraving that simply said, "What took us so long?" From G- and M- respectively.

Gary told Jerry he would pick up the rings the next day.

Next, Marissa talked Gary into a trip to the grocery store in the McGinty car where they stocked up on some real food, and a couple of bottles of wine for his flat . . . and cat food. Something besides Gary's usual of cereal and milk. Marissa was good at cooking some pasta dishes and beans and rice. She would bring over some of her favorite cookware. And she bought vegetables. Lots of vegetables and herbs, something Gary's kitchen was sorely lacking.

After they unloaded the groceries, Gary took Marissa to a furniture store where he had bought his wardrobe. They still had them, and he bought a matching wardrobe for her clothes and arranged to have it delivered. She thought that was very thoughtful. It had all these shelves and drawers and a hanging rod where she could easily learn to keep her clothes organized.

The Paper was giving them yet another clear day to take care of things. And they were enjoying the freedom. That afternoon, they stopped at the County Clerk to find out what they needed to do to get married in the state of Illinois. Gary let Marsha take care of the paperwork the first time he was married, as she was a lawyer and all, so he really didn't know what was involved. He and Marissa filled out and filed their applications and found there was a 3-day waiting period. Good to know. They also got the information on the Civil Ceremonies, as that was still an option.

When they returned back to Gary's place for the last time, Gary leafed through The Paper. Nothing. While appreciating the time off, he was frankly becoming a little concerned.

"Would you like to lie down for a little while, while I have fun making us our first dinner as an engaged couple?" she asked.

"Oh, that sounds like heaven," he reached for her face and kissed her.

After the kiss, she said, "I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gary's eyes fluttered open. Marissa was humming a tune as she put the last, finishing touches on the table. She loved to sing in the kitchen.

"I was just about to wake you," she said, hearing him stir from the nearby bed.

"That smell. It smells sooooo good. What a wonderful thing to wake up to," he said, raking his fingers through his mussed hair.

In his socked feet, he stumbled towards the table, behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck.

"The table looks beautiful! You amaze me at how you can put things together," he said, continuing to plant kisses on her neck.

"I've learned a lot working at McGinty's over the years." "Would you open a bottle of wine?" she asked.

"I think I can do that," he said, releasing her from his grip.

He popped the cork and poured the Rosé into two glasses she had placed on the table and helped her into her seat before seating himself. Then, he reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You outdid yourself, here. May I serve you?" He began dishing out the wonderful green salad she made, into the salad bowls.

"That would be nice," she said. "There's some hot garlic bread in the oven. Would you mind?"

"So, that's what I smelled," he smiled and went for the oven, returning with some of the steaming hot, fragrant bread. "I'd like to propose a toast," he said as he sat back in his chair. "To the first of many meals together. And thank you for cooking tonight. It's just wonderful."

They gently clinked their glasses.

"I've cooked for you before," Marissa reminded him. "Many times over the years."

He explained, "Somehow it's a little different from when you were cooking for your friend, Gary, and the way it feels tonight."

"True," she agreed, taking another sip of her wine. "It felt different cooking for you tonight. For us."

"Well, it shows," he said, returning to his salad. "So, I thought we'd call Mom and Dad tonight, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, but don't you think we'd better decide what we want to do for a wedding before they decide for us?" Marissa was very astute. "Or my Mom?"

"I know a girl dreams of her wedding day," he said in earnest. "The Paper has given us some restrictions. But other than that? Whatever you want to do is a-okay with me."

Hoping he'd say that, she responded. "Well. I think it would be nice to have some family and friends help us celebrate our wedding day. But nothing big or stuffy. We could have it one evening here, at McGinty's."

"Are you sure?" he asked. The bar was not a very romantic place.

"Sure. Fresh flowers and a few decorations," she dreamed. "I think it could be just fine."

"Only I don't want McGinty's catering our wedding," he insisted. "We deserve something a step up, don'tcha think?" After a beat of silence, he asked, "Did you like Trattoria's."

"Loved it," she said, her mouth a little full with bread. "Everything last night was sooooo delicious."

"I thought so, too," he agreed. "What's say, since you're saving so much money by having it at McGinty's, we keep it small and intimate, inviting only a few close family and friends. And we'll have Trattoria's cater it for us. Their cakes and pastries were not only tasty, they were beautiful. I'm sure with a little notice, they could make a wedding cake. We'll make it really nice."

"You have such a romantic side to you," she smiled. "I've never seen it before. I like it."

"Thank you," he said. "I'm coming in for a kiss," he warned her.

"I taste like garlic," she warned him back.

"So, do I."

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Pair of Hearts - Chapter 4

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: Gary/Marissa Romance Adventure

Rating: T

Summary: This fic takes place immediately after my Early Edition fic, "Hearts."

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: At the suggestion of several reviewers to write another Gary/Marissa fic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gary put away the leftovers of the delicious lemon basil chicken and pasta Marissa made for their first dinner as an engaged couple, and he and Marissa cleared the dishes from the table and cleaned up the kitchen. She had blackberries and whipped cream prepared for dessert, but they decided to wait, let their dinner settle, and call their parents.

They called Marissa's mother, first. Lucille, a widow who lived in Detroit, Gary had met her over the years on several occasions.

"Mom?" Marissa began. "You remember my good, good friend, Gary Hobson?'

"Yes, the one who bought me Spike," she reiterated. "Yes, Mama. He is such a dear man."

"And yes, he's a wonderful boss, too," she agreed with her mother. "Well, he's sitting right here. And he'd like to talk to you for a minute, if that's okay. Alright. I'm passing the phone over to him, now."

"Hello? Mrs. Clark?" Gary began, clearing his throat. "I don't know if Marissa's told you, but she and I began dating a short time ago. And we've discovered that we have strong feelings for one another. Our friendship has turned into much more. Into love. And I want to ask you for permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Clark exclaimed. "I always knew you two would end up together. Yes, yes, yes. By all means, Gary. You have my permission."

"Well, thank you," Gary smiled, relieved.

"She said, 'yes,'" he whispered to Marissa.

Marissa smiled.

"It will be soon," he explained to his future mother-in-law. "A wedding. Marissa will be able to tell you all about it."

And he passed the phone over to his fiancée.

"Mama?" Marissa took the phone. "Well, of course I'm going to say yes. Gary and I have wasted enough time being alone."

Then, she continued, "We'll be getting married very soon. I want you to be here, so I'll let you know as soon as possible, and we'll get you here. We want to keep our wedding small and intimate. With my brother overseas, I don't think he'll have enough time and notice to get here. Is there someone else you'd like to bring with you?"

"Well, I'd love it if your Aunt Hattie could come with me. Would that be alright?" her mother asked.

"I think that would be just fine," Marissa nodded. "How about I call you tomorrow, and we'll talk all about it?"

"Thank you. I will. I love you, too," Marissa said, hanging up the phone.

Turning to Gary, she said, "Mom told me to tell you, 'Welcome to the family.'"

"She seemed pleased?" Gary asked.

"Oh, she's ecstatic. Said she always knew we'd end up together," Marissa said. "Funny, but she never told me that before."

"We heard that today from our staff," Gary reminded her. "Guess maybe it's the thing to say?"

"Maybe," she concurred. "Well? We're on a roll. Ready to call your folks?"

"Sure. I'm game," he said, and he dialed his parents' number.

"Dad?"

"Gar!" Bernie Hobson yelled into the receiver.

"Dad? Could you put Mom on the phone, too? I've got news," Gary explained.

"Lois!" Bernie yelled through his house. "Pick up the extension! Gary wants to talk to both of us. He says he has news!"

"Gary?" Lois Hobson joined their conversation. "How are you?"

"Fine, Mom. Now listen," Gary tried to get his parents to focus. "I have news. I'm getting married."

"Married!?" they chimed together. "To who? Do we know her?"

"I asked Marissa to marry me, and she said, 'yes,'" he reported to them.

"I knew it!" Lois exclaimed. "Bernie. Haven't I always said those two would end up together?"

"Yes, you did," Bernie concurred.

"Oh, Mom," Gary exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, it's true!" Bernie defended his wife. "We've always loved Marissa. It's only obvious you two get along so well."

"They knew it all along, too," Gary whispered to Marissa, who nodded with a smile.

"Well, if you knew all along," Gary spoke to his parents. "Then, why haven't you said anything to me until now?"

"Because it's none of our business," Bernie explained.

"Gary, you never listen to us, anyway, where your love life's concerned," Lois reminded her son. "Last time we tried to get involved, it didn't turn out very well. We learned our lesson."

"Gary," Bernie tried to get the conversation back on track. "You called us with good news! We're thrilled for you two kids!"

"Yes, Gary," Lois concurred. "It's not every day our only child calls to tell us he's getting married. Well, there was that one other time. But we won't talk about that tonight."

Gary's mom could always make something into a backhanded compliment, no matter how unintentional.

"So, have you set a date?" Bernie wanted to know.

"No. But it will be soon. And SMALL. It's what we want," he explained.

"Well, just say the word, and we'll board the Gray Ghost and head to Chicago," Bernie sounded excited, ready to go.

"It will be _very_ soon. I'll give you as much notice as I can," Gary explained. "We decided we've wasted so much time, we don't want to wait any longer to begin our lives together."

"Good thinking," Lois concurred. "You're not getting any younger, Gary."

"I know, Mom," Gary felt like his mother was really giving him the business tonight. "Marissa is right here. Do you want to say hello to her?"

"Put her on, Gar," Bernie demanded.

Gary handed the phone over to Marissa. "Mr. and Mrs. Hobson?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Marissa! We're practically family!" Bernie exclaimed. "Call us Bernie and Lois."

"Okay. Hello Bernie and Lois," Marissa spoke tentatively into the receiver.

"Honey? You can call us Mom and Dad," Lois insisted. "Congratulations! We're so happy for you and Gary!"

"Thank you . . . Mom," she said.

"We told Gary just to give us the word on the date of the nuptials, and we'll hop into the Gray Ghost and be right over!" Bernie explained.

"Great," Marissa said. "We should have a date very shortly."

"Well, we can't wait to see you two soon," Marissa said, running out of things to say. "I'm going to hand the phone back over to Gary. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they said in unison.

"Hey, Gar!" Bernie said after a few seconds. "You're a chip off the old block. You picked a good woman to make your wife. I'm sure you two will be very, very happy."

"Me, too, Dad. Thanks!" Gary said, and then proceeded to say his goodnights to his folks and hung up the phone.

Turning to Marissa on the sofa, he said, "Well? That's done. It wasn't so bad."

"No," she said, snuggling into him. "Everyone seemed happy with our news."

"Our parents should be happy for us. We're happy. Isn't that all you want for your kids?" he asked.

"That's what I want for ours," she concurred. "You know. I've been thinking. About how much you want to name your son, Zeke. I think if his name was Ezekiel, and we called him Zeke for short? The name is growing on me."

"Yeah?" He wrapped his arms around her. "I think that's great."

"Did you ever have a girl's name picked out?" she asked.

"No. How about you pick out a girl name?" he suggested.

"Okay," she said with a smile. "I've always loved the name, Malia." She waited for his reaction.

"Malia," he repeated. "It's pretty. Reminds of Marissa. Is that an ethnic name?"

"It's Polynesian," she explained. "It means Mary."

"Malia," he repeated again. "I like it."

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah. I do," he gave her a squeeze.

"You're so agreeable these days," she noted with a purr.

"So are you," he agreed.

"Do you think it's because we're happy?" she asked.

He took her in his arms and kissed her. "I think that has a lot to do with it."

"How soon do you think it would take us to pull a small wedding together?" he asked, as their lips parted. "We could get you some help if you need it."

"Kelly, our Kelly at McGinty's offered to help me," she said. "She's good. I think I'll take her up on it."

"I'll call Trattoria's tomorrow and find out how much notice they need," he said. "And I'll get the choices we'll have to make, and we'll do that together."

"That sound great," she said. "I'd like to find a dress. And order some flowers. Not a lot, but a bouquet. A boutonniere. Maybe something special for the tables. And it would be nice to have some photos. Pictures to show Zeke and Malia someday."

"You know that photographer from the Sun times, Miguel Diaz? He owes me one," Gary proclaimed. "For saving his brother. I've seen his work. He's pretty good. Want me to talk to him?"

"Sure," Marissa agreed. "And I have a connection at the Flower Mart where we buy flowers for McGinty's. I'm sure they'd pull a few string for us, too."

"What about a honeymoon?" he asked, kissing the side of her face. "I can't leave the City, but maybe we could stay a few nights at a nice hotel with room service. The Paper will find me."

"That's a great idea," she smiled.

"Good. I can take care of that," he said. "A few days away from the bar would do us both good."

Marissa touched his arm. "Gary, we've not talked about finances. Do you have the money to do all this?"

"There's a reason why I'm frugal," he shared. "I've managed to put some away. I always hoped I'd be able to marry again someday. And have a family. I've been saving."

"Well, I want you to know that I know better than anyone how hard you work. And how you don't take anything for yourself. Just know that I won't ever take advantage of The Paper. Especially not for money."

Gary laughed. "Marissa? You are no Chuck Fishman. You are the most honest woman of the highest integrity I know. You're the second person I trusted with The Paper, only because I didn't know you as well as I knew Chuck. And you know where that got me. I trust you with The Paper more than anyone. I know you'd never take advantage."

"Good," she said. "Speaking of Chuck, are you going to call him? Ask him to come to the wedding?"

"Chuck's a good friend of mine," Gary lamented. "But I don't think so. At least not until after we're married. I don't want him coming here and making our wedding all about him. You know?"

She laughed. "Yes. I do."

Gary glanced at the clock. 6:30 a.m. would be there before they knew it. "Are you ready for those berries?"

"Mmmmmm. Yes," she answered.

The two indulged in the sweet berries and whipping cream, and headed for bed.

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Pair of Hearts - Chapter 5

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: Gary/Marissa Romance Adventure

Rating: T

Summary: This fic takes place immediately after my Early Edition fic, "Hearts."

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: At the suggestion of several reviewers to write another Gary/Marissa fic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

6:30 a.m. the next morning, the alarm went off. And once again, Gary stumbled out of bed and headed for the front door to retrieve The Paper. Rifling through it on his way back to bed, he saw something he had to take care of. Finally.

" _Elderly Woman Injured in Mugging in Public Park,"_ he read the article's headline. _"A gang of youths mugged an elderly woman in broad daylight at 3:30 p.m. Police theorize the youths committed the crime soon after being dismissed from nearby St. John's Academy. Witness report seeing the teens in the Academy's parochial school uniforms and had seen them causing trouble in the park prior to this incident."_

He continued to carefully scan The Paper for more items, but that was the only one he could find.

"What's on your schedule for today?" Marissa asked, stirring in bed.

"Only one rescue," he reported. "But not until later this afternoon."

"Good to know you're still needed," she said, as she stretched and yawned and headed for the bathroom. She could tell he was becoming restless with no activity from The Paper.

Gary took the opportunity to put some coffee on. Marissa brought her automatic coffee maker over to his place, making mornings much easier. If he could just put it on a timer, he could set it the night before and the coffee would be made when he woke every morning at 6:30 a.m. He made a mental note to stop by the hardware store.

When Marissa came back to bed, he was next to the bathroom. He relieved himself, washed his hands and face, and brushed his teeth. When he came back out, Marissa invited him back to bed, back to their baby making. After a slow and satisfying session, Gary left her with her propped up as she had read in her books, while he went and poured coffee for the two of them and fed Cat. After adding cream and sugar, he carried the piping hot mugs back to bed.

Marissa slid herself up higher in the bed. "Oh, thank you."

He carefully handed her a mug and leaned over and kissed her again. "You're welcome. There's some Entenmann's in the kitchen. Blueberry crumb cake I think. Would you like some?"

"Oh, yes. Please."

"I'll be right back," he said. He returned with the cake on a small plate and napkins.

"Gary?" she said. "I woke up this morning thinking this wedding planning stuff on such short notice is ridiculous. Here we are, making a baby. I could be pregnant right now for all we know." She turned to him. "I just want to marry you. The sooner the better. We could have our parents go with us to the Justice of the Peace. And take them to Trattoria's for a nice dinner. And have our few days at a nice hotel."

"Is that really what you want?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. "That's what I want."

"Our rings will be ready this morning. The 3-day waiting period will be over the day after tomorrow. Should we try for the afternoon session at the Courthouse on Friday?" he asked, hoping The Paper would cooperate.

"Yes," she said. "I'll call Mom later this morning."

"Good. I'll call Mom and Dad," he agreed. "This is going to be great. I can't wait until we're married."

"Me, too," she purred. "I'll ask Kelly to go dress shopping with me this afternoon, while you're saving lives," she nodded. "We can do this." Then, a moment of dread came over her. "Gary? What happens if The Paper has something for you to do on Friday afternoon?"

"The Paper has been pretty cooperative with us so far," he tried to ease her mind. "But I guess if something were to happen, Dad could take care of it. As long as he gets some gnocchi from Trattoria's, he'll be up for anything."

"Will you be able to trust Bernie to step in for you?" she asked. She had seen this scenario before.

Feeding her a piece of the crumb cake, he confided in her. "I'd have to. You see, I want to marry you . . . more than anything in the world."

"It's what I want, too," she said after swallowing down the bite of cake. "As a matter of fact, I feel better about this plan since we've been talking about any of this wedding stuff."

"There's a photographer at the Court House," he remembered seeing. "And another at Trattoria's. So, I think we can still get some better pictures than Mom would take. She always chops heads off in pictures."

Marissa laughed. "Sounds like we're going to pull this off," she said with a smile.

Gary squeezed her hand. "I'm going to take a shower while you lay here and incubate. Then, we can go downstairs and check in with Vadim, grab a little breakfast, and go to the jewelry store."

"Sounds good," she smiled, feeling calmer than she had since calling their parents.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There were things at McGinty's that needed to be taken care of. After a little breakfast, Marissa volunteered to stay behind and take care of their business while Gary went to the jewelry store to pick up their rings. There was still nothing in The Paper until that afternoon. After lunch, Marissa made plans to go dress shopping with Kelly. She vowed not to come back until she found something.

The day ran like clockwork. While Marissa was taking care of her things, Gary called and made reservations at Trattoria's for Friday night with a special cake order for their wedding day. And he was able to get a deluxe room for three nights at the Waldorf Astoria with a fireplace. He dropped his black suit off at the dry cleaners and bought himself a new white dress shirt.

Later that afternoon, he headed over to St. John's Academy and talked to the headmaster about a small group of boys from his school who had been causing problems in the nearby park, using some of the descriptions from The Paper. The headmaster buzzed an 8th grade study hall and asked the teacher in charge to keep the class over their dismissal time, saying he would come in and explain. He took the opportunity to talk to the class about stealing, and how it was both morally wrong and would land them in prison.

In the meantime, Gary thanked the headmaster and headed to the park. He watched for the elderly lady and watched the time. Eventually, the story in The Paper disappeared, replaced by television listings. Relieved, he scanned the paper for more saves, but all was clear.

He returned to McGinty's at about 5:00 p.m. and checked in with Vadim.

"Mr. Gary? You're back," Vadim announced upon seeing him.

"Hi, Vadim. Do you know if Marissa is back?"

"Yes, sir. She went upstairs to your place," he reported. "She told me to tell you."

"Thanks," he said. "Do you need me for anything?"

"No, Mr. Gary. I think everything is under control, as you Americans say," Vadim reported.

"Excellent," he said. "You can reach me upstairs if you need anything. Otherwise? I'll see you in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Gary."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gary entered his flat to find the new wardrobe had been delivered and placed on the wall next to his. He found Marissa in the kitchen, making a salad.

"Hello," he said upon entering. Then, he went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Marissa and gave her a kiss.

Not used to coming home and smell something cooking, he asked, "Mmmmmm. What smells so good?"

"I've got a Mac and Cheese casserole baking in the oven," she reported. "And I'm reheating a couple of veal cutlets I brought up from McGinty's."

Gary grabbed a piece of cucumber she was slicing and popped it into his mouth. "I was thinking about the baby names: Ezekiel and Malia."

"Do you still like them?" she asked.

"Yes. Very much," he answered. "I was just wondering, what is your middle name?"

"I don't have one," she answered him back.

"Me, neither," Gary echoed. "Did you ever miss not having one?"

Thoughtfully, she answered, "Not really. Keeps things simple."

"That's what I was thinking, too," he agreed. "Unless you have your heart set on middle names for our kids?"

Marissa giggled. "Or maybe we just continue the tradition of the Hobson/Clark family and not have middle names."

"Yes," Gary smiled. "I like that! I mean, most of the time, middle names are to honor another relative. Pairing Ezekiel with names like Bernard or Gary don't sound right to my ear."

"I was thinking the same," Marissa agreed. "Malia doesn't sound good with Lucille or Marissa. And my father's name was Herbert. I think you and I are onto something. Ezekiel or Malia Hobson sound great to me, as is."

"Agreed," Gary said. "You returned from your shopping mission, so you must have been successful," he surmised.

"I was," she said proudly. "But don't go snooping around, trying to see my dress before the ceremony on Friday because it's bad luck."

"I promise I won't," he said. "How much longer before dinner? I still need to call my folks."

Marissa's fingers adeptly felt the hand on her watch. "I think you have 15 to 20 minutes."

"Great," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "Let me get this over with."

Gary went into the living room area to the phone and dialed his folks.

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Pair of Hearts - Chapter 6

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: Gary/Marissa Romance Adventure

Rating: T

Summary: This fic takes place immediately after my Early Edition fic, "Hearts."

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: At the suggestion of several reviewers to write another Gary/Marissa fic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dad?" Gary began. "We set a date, but it's going to be sooner rather than later. Like this Friday afternoon?"

"No problem," Bernie said. "You know your mother and I are always ready and set to go."

"Good," Gary said, both surprised and not surprised at his folks. "And I need to ask you a favor."

"Ask away, son," Bernie responded in his usual, cool way.

"I need for you to watch The Paper Friday afternoon, so that I _can_ get married."

Excited beyond words, Bernie exclaimed, "Boy would I!"

"Now, Dad," Gary prefaced things. "It's just for the afternoon. And there may be nothing for you to do. I just want to know The Paper is covered so I can marry Marissa."

"Well, of course I'll stand in for you so that you can get married," Bernie said. "Don't you worry about a thing, Gar. I'd better tell your mother you're getting married on Friday. She'll appreciate having tomorrow to get ready."

"Tell Mom we're getting married at the Courthouse," Gary offered. "So, she'll know how to dress."

"Your mother wants to know if Marissa has any colors," Bernie relayed.

Gary looked over at Marissa. "Mom wants to know if you have any colors, Marissa."

"Blues," she said looking up from the salad. "Shades of blues like you'd see in a peacock feather. My Mom helped me come up with it."

"Okay, Dad?" Gary asked. "Marissa said shades of blues. Like you'd see in a peacock feather."

Gary heard his mother in the background. "Even turquoise?"

"Marissa?" Gary asked. "Even turquoise?"

"Sure," Marissa smiled, not knowing turquoise from midnight blue. "Why not?" 

He heard his mother say, "Oh, good. I have a perfectly lovely turquoise dress, bag, and shoes in my closet."

"Dad?" Gary asked again. "Tell Mom that would be perfect. I'm sure she'll look very pretty."

"You made your mother very happy, Gary, my boy," Bernie crowed. "We'll be there Friday, right before noon. I'll be wearing my navy blue suit, your mother said. Are you wearing navy blue, too?"

"No, Dad," Gary said. "You'll look great with Mom in navy blue. I'm wearing black. I'm the groom. Remember? Marissa's mom, Lucille, and her Aunt Hattie will be there too, from Detroit. And afterwards, Marissa and I are taking us all to dinner at Trattoria's."

"Sounds Italian," Bernie noted. "Is their gnocchi any good?"

"Dad?" Gary smiled. "Their gnocchi might be the best you ever tasted."

"Really?" Bernie was impressed. "Well, okay. Can't wait to see you, son."

"Me, too, Dad. Safe travels, okay? And don't forget to bring good running shoes."

"For what?" Bernie asked?

"The Paper?" Gary answered, thinking his father was a little slow on the uptake.

"Of course, son. I was just pulling your leg. See you on Friday!" the elder Hobson said.

"Very funny. Bye, Dad." And Gary hung up the phone, placing the receiver in the cradle.

From the kitchen, Marissa called out. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," Gary answered, joining her. "They're excited."

"Mom was, too," she reported. "Did you pick up our rings?"

"Yes," he said, patting his jacket pocket. "Got them right here. I'd better put them in my wardrobe for safe keeping." And he quickly left to do that and returned. "My suit and shirt will be ready to pick up from the cleaners in the morning," he reported. "I had my shoes shined. I'll get my hair cut some time tomorrow. I think I'm all set," he reported. "How about you?"

"Kelly's going to help me with my hair and makeup. I have my dress and shoes. We did all the marriage paperwork. I ordered a bouquet for me and a boutonniere for you." She was going down a mental list. "You and I still need to pack a bag for a few days. Other than that? I'd say we're all set."

"This is going to be great," Gary said with a smile. "Shall we set the table?"

"Oh, yes," she answered. "I'm famished."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Paper was quite considerate, giving Gary only a few easy saves on Thursday but nothing too taxing. He still had plenty of time to do what he needed to do to get ready for Friday, including picking up his dry cleaning and the haircut. He and Marissa even had time to pack their bags for their impromptu honeymoon and clean the flat, as Lucille and Aunt Hattie were to arrive early Friday morning at McGinty's from Detroit. Gary offered his flat to them for Friday and Saturday nights while they were away. Lois and Bernie even made plans with Lucille and Hattie to sight see on Saturday, before they all returned home on Sunday.

Friday morning arrived before Gary and Marissa knew it. No time for baby making. The Paper had something for Gary to do, and Marissa's mother and aunt would be arriving on an early morning flight, and then, a quick taxi ride to McGinty's for breakfast. They should arrive by 9 a.m.

Gary made coffee while Marissa was first in the shower. He made toast and jam to tide them over until breakfast with her mom. They changed the linens on the bed and put fresh towels in the bathroom. And then, Gary was next in the shower.

A final check that everything was laid out for the day, and then, Gary and Marissa walked hand in hand into McGinty's.

"Mr. Gary!" Vadim exclaimed from the bar. "Happy Wedding Day to you and Miss Clark!"

"Thank you," they said, smiling. Gary noticed some festive wedding decorations around the bar and at a reserved table for six with fresh flowers on the table.

"They've got a nice table set up for us," Gary clued in Marissa. "Complete with some fresh flowers and decorations in your colors."

"Kelly must have had something to do with this," Marissa smiled. "Is she here?"

"Not yet," Vadim answered. "Kelly tell me to tell you she go to school this morning. She come in at noon to help you."

"Thank you, Vadim," Marissa said, still smiling. "She must have done this last night. So thoughtful of her."

Sammy, one of the kitchen staff, came out with carafes of orange juice and small baskets of pastries and set them on the table.

"Thank you, Sammy," Gary said. "That is very kind of all of you to do this for us."

"You're very welcome," Sammy responded. "You're a great boss to work for. And Marissa? She's the best."

More Thank Yous came from the happy couple. Then, finally, Gary leaned over and whispered to Marissa, "I've got to go. But I'll be back soon. Okay?"

She patted his arm. "Go. I'll be fine until you get back."

He gave her a quick kiss and left.

With Gary gone, Marissa reverted back to her cane, as she did most every day and asked Vadim if there was anything she could do to help.

Vadim laughed. "It's your Wedding Day! It is bad luck for you to work on Wedding Day."

"Oh?" Marissa asked. "Well, we can't have that."

"You have a seat here." Vadim led her to the head of the table. "Would you like Mimosa?"

"Mmmmm. That sounds good," she said. "Maybe one while I wait. What time is it, Vadim?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he said, "Almost 9. I be right back with Mimosa."

A moment later, Marissa could hear a champagne cork pop from behind the bar. And right after that, she heard her mother and aunt come through the front door of the bar.

Her mother exclaimed, "Marissa! Baby!"

"Mama?" Marissa stood and stepped away from the table.

The cabbie followed the ladies inside and placed their bags just inside the door. Aunt Hattie tipped him and joined her older sister inside.

Lucille wrapped her arms around her grown-up baby girl and gave her a big hug. Marissa had a big smile on her face, happy her mother was there on her big day.

"Let me look at you!" Aunt Hattie said. "You look just beautiful, Marissa. Just like a bride should." And she laid a big kiss on her niece's cheek.

"Thank you, Aunt Hattie," Marissa said, still smiling. "Please. Have a seat," she encouraged them.

At about that time, Vadim returned to the table with the open bottle of bubbly. "Would you ladies like to join Miss Marissa in a Mimosa?"

"Oh, yes!" Aunt Hattie exclaimed.

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Lucille concurred.

Vadim proceeded to pour fresh orange juice in their glasses and topped it off with champagne.

"Thank you, Vadim," Marissa said to her bartender.

"I come back to check on you ladies," Vadim said and left for the kitchen.

"Now, where's the groom?" Lucille wanted to know.

"He's out running some last minute errands," Marissa was quick to explain. "He'll join us soon enough. His parents are coming in, also, later this morning. This will give us three time alone to catch up before things start getting a little crazy."

"Fine idea," Aunt Hattie agreed as she raised her glass.

Taking her sister que, Lucille announced, "I propose a toast. To my beautiful daughter, Marissa. May you find all the love and happiness you deserve on this, your wedding day."

"Cheers!" Aunt Hattie chimed in.

And the two sisters gently clinked glasses with Marissa's.

"Oh, thank you," Marissa blushed. "I'm so glad you're both here."

"At our age? Any time we can celebrate happy news such as a wedding or babies? We're all over it, right sister?" Aunt Hattie said to her sister.

"That's right," Lucille concurred, sipping her cocktail. "The table is decorated so pretty. In the blues, like we talked about."

"Yes. My co-worker and friend, Kelly, did this for us," Marissa explained. "She helped me shop for my dress, too."

"Oh, I can't wait to see you in it," Lucille gushed.

"Tell me about what you're wearing, Mama?" Marissa asked. She was excited.

"I'm wearing a medium blue dress with matching bag," she answered. "It has a little bit of shimmer to it, but not too much."

And I have on a powder blue suit and matching hat," Aunt Hattie added in.

"It sounds lovely," Marissa smiled. "Gary's father is wearing a navy suit, and his mother is wearing a turquoise dress."

"All these shades of blue will make a pretty picture, Marissa," her mother assured her.

"What color is the groom wearing?" Aunt Hattie wanted to know.

"Black," Marissa nodded. "We are wearing traditional black and white."

"As it should be," Lucille nodded with approval.

Sammy came out to take the ladies' orders. They were serving crepes in honor of the occasion with fillings of the ladies' choice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gary came running in about an hour later, almost tripping over the two suitcases near the door.

"Well, there's the groom!" Lucille caught him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hello, there," Gary said, sounding kind of nervous. "If you don't mind? I'm going to run upstairs and freshen up a bit. I'll take your suitcases up and be back before you know it."

"Well, don't be gone too long," Aunt Hattie warned.

"Oh, I won't," he assured. "Be right back, Marissa."

"Of course," Marissa said, curious as to what was happening.

When Gary left, her mother reported, "He looks a little nervous. Sweaty."

"Oh," Marissa smiled. "He must have literally been running to get those last minute errands done. He probably does need to freshen up." After a beat, she changed the subject. "I hope you two aren't two tired, taking an early morning flight and all. You can go lie down upstairs, later, if you need to."

"Oh, we'll be fine," Aunt Hattie said. "When you get to be our age? You don't require as much sleep."

"Still. The offer is there," Marissa nodded.

A short while later, Gary re-appeared, fresh with a change of shirt. Unbeknownst to Marissa, he also had to clean and bandage a cut he got on his arm, while breaking up a fight between two hungover frat brothers, well-hidden under his sleeve.

"I'm sure I look and smell a lot better than I did," he said, making his way over to Marissa and giving her a kiss. He then took a seat on the other side of his future mother-in-law, as the two ladies had his fiancée flanked on either side.

"The staff served us crepes and Mimosas," Marissa brought Gary up to speed.

"They were delicious!" Aunt Hattie declared.

"I'm so glad you liked them," Gary smiled.

"I bet you're hungry," Lucille commented. "You're a strapping young man."

"I could eat," Gary agreed, hungry from his earlier activity. "Vadim?" he looked over to the bar. "Would you ask Sammy to bring me a Swiss and Mushroom Crepe? And hold the garlic?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Gary," Vadim answered.

"That's exactly what Marissa ordered," Aunt Hattie noticed.

"Well, of course they don't want garlic on their wedding day," Lucille stated the obvious to her younger sister.

"That's right," Gary agreed. "Onions and garlic will have to wait for another time."

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Pair of Hearts - Chapter 7

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: Gary/Marissa Romance Adventure

Rating: T

Summary: This fic takes place immediately after my Early Edition fic, "Hearts."

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: At the suggestion of several reviewers to write another Gary/Marissa fic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lois and Bernie arrived in the Gray Ghost, just in time to grab a late breakfast at McGinty's. After greetings and hugs and a lot of gushing, Bernie stole his son away from the ladies.

"You look nice, Dad," Gary commented. "Thanks for driving up here on such short notice."

"It is our pleasure." Bernie put a fatherly arm around his boy's shoulder. "So, Gar? What time do you want us at the Court House?"

"We need to be there by 2:00 p.m.," Gary answered. "The Paper seems to be taking it easy on me today. I had a quick drunken argument to break up early this morning that carried over from last night, but that's it so far."

"So, why don't you hand The Paper over to me, now, and enjoy your wedding day?" Bernie suggested.

"Gee. I don't know," Gary said, wincing and looking up at the clock on the wall. It was a few minutes past 11:00 a.m.

"C'mon, son," Bernie insisted. "Don't you want to spend a little time with your families who have gathered here to support you and Marissa on your big day, before 'show time'?"

"I dunno," Gary again hesitated.

Then, he glanced over at Marissa, entertaining his mother and her mother, all by herself. Feeling his stare, Marissa looked up and toward his voice. His eyes fixated on her, and his look turned into a gaze where time stood still. A smile formed on Gary's mouth and his heart soared. He was going to marry this woman, his best friend, in just a few hours.

Without breaking his gaze, Gary quietly took The Paper from his back pants pocket and handed it over to his Dad. "Here you go," he said, as if he was in a trance.

Bernie grabbed the Chicago Sun Times from Gary before he could change his mind. "Thanks. I won't let you down." Hurriedly, Bernie tucked the paper in the inside of his suit jacket for safe keeping.

The two men then joined the ladies at the table.

"Bernie, I ordered you a cheese and bacon crepe," Lois reported. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you."

"Did you say bacon?" Bernie smiled. "Sounds good to me."

The distance between Gary and Marissa grew a little bigger with the arrival of Gary's parents. The elders were all talking among themselves. That's when Gary took the opportunity to get up and walk around to where Marissa was sitting.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her. "In private?"

"Of course," she nodded.

They excused themselves, and Marissa took Gary's arm and he led her back into his office. Once inside, they fell into a deep kiss.

Breathless, Gary spoke in a low voice, "I missed you."

"Me, too," Marissa echoed his sentiments in between kisses.

"I just had to tell you," he continued talking in between more kisses. "Can't get a word in with this crowd."

Marissa giggled. "I know. They're excited."

"I'm excited, too. I handed The Paper over to Dad," he reported. "I'm all yours until tomorrow."

Marissa smiled. "I'm so proud of you. I know that wasn't easy for you to do."

"Keep looking at me, smiling at me, kissing me. And I'll be alright without the Paper."

"I think I can do that," she said. And she kissed him again.

Their private moments were soon interrupted as the office door swung wide open.

"Well, there you are!" Lois Hobson said, very matter-of-factly.

"Mom." Gary was clearly irritated. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, Gary," she laughed. "Save it for the honeymoon. Have you seen your father? He just left here without saying a word."

"I don't know," Gary answered her. "You do know he's watching The Paper for me so I can get married today. Right?"

"No," she said, bringing her fingers to her mouth. "He left without saying a word." Then, in a moment of clarity, she continued, "But of course he would watch it for you. That makes sense."

"Mom? Would you mind going back to the table and entertaining Lucille and Aunt Hattie?" Gary asked. "I promise we'll be there in just a minute."

"Oh, don't you worry about them," Lois smiled. "They're having another Mimosa."

"Uh-oh," Marissa said under her breath, knowing what teetotalers those two were.

"Mom?" Gary persisted. "Look after them and ask Vadim to switch our party over to some fresh coffee."

"Got it," Lois said, catching her son's drift.

When the door was closed, Gary gathered Marissa in his arms. "Well, at least I got to steal you away for a few minutes."

"It was worth it," she said and smiled.

"I think we can all fit in the company vehicle," he said. "I already put our bag in the back and took her Mom's and Aunt Hattie's bags upstairs. "All we have left to do is get dressed and pile in by 1:30."

"You can't see my dress," Marissa protested. "If it's okay with you? Mom and I will take a cab right behind you. Okay?"

"Whatever you wish, my Dear," he whispered and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Oh, I'm going to love hearing the sound of that," Marissa giggled. "You're going to always let me have my way, aren't you?"

"Every time," he answered, laying another smooch onto her lips.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

At 1:30 p.m., Gary pulled the car around to the entrance where his parents and Aunt Hattie piled in.

"I see you found Dad," Gary commented to his mother.

"I was in the Gray Ghost," reported Bernie. "Reading The Paper."

"Anything _interesting_?" Gary asked as he pulled away from the curb for the short drive to the Courthouse, making a face to remind his folks that Aunt Hattie knew nothing about The Paper.

"Not really," Bernie said. "Nothing you'd be interested in. And nothing going on in this town today. Here I thought Chicago was a happening place."

It was Bernie's way of telling his son that The Paper had nothing for the afternoon or evening. Indeed, it was as if The Paper wanted this wedding to happen.

"Did you get in a good nap, Aunt Hattie?" Gary asked, mindful that Marissa's aunt was in the car.

"I laid down for about an hour," she answered. "I'm feeling pretty good."

"I did the same," Lois chimed in. "How about you, Gary? Did you get a chance to rest?"

"Me?" Gary asked. "No. No time for that."

"You got the rings?" Bernie asked his son.

"Yes," Gary nodded. "Right here in my pocket. Dad? Would you mind holding them during the ceremony?"

"It would be my honor, son," Bernie said with a smile. Best man and The Paper all in one day. Bernie was on Cloud Nine.

It was a beautiful Chicago day. Clear blue skies and puffy white clouds, low humidity, and a perfect 72 degrees.

"Gary. You look so handsome," Lois said, gushing.

"Thanks, Mom," Gary acknowledge his mother. "I'd say we all look very nice."

"Yeah. We Hobsons clean up well," Bernie said with a laugh.

"And I can't wait to see Marissa," Lois continued. "I just _love_ weddings!"

"So do I," chimed in Aunt Hattie. "Weddings and babies. Such happy occasions."

Gary made it to the Courthouse in about 10 minutes.

"I'll let you all out here," Gary said. "And I'll go find a place to park. You can just wait, after you go through Security."

"Nonsense, son," Bernie protested. "Give me the keys, and I'll park the car. It's your wedding day, after all."

"Do as your father says," Lois encouraged Gary to give his father the keys.

And Gary did. He then escorted his mother and Aunt Hattie up the Courthouse steps and into the line to go through Security. The line wasn't too bad. The rings of course set off the metal detectors, and Gary had to pull them out of his pocket and give them to the Guard who politely gave them back.

After the three of the made it through, they stood aside and waited for Bernie. Gary began to pace a little.

"Oh, isn't that cute," Lois said. "You're a little nervous before your wedding."

"I'm not nervous," Gary corrected her. "I'm a little anxious. I'll feel better when everyone is here."

"Well, there's your father," Lois said, pointing Bernie out outside the Security doors. "He made good time."

"Yeah, he did," Gary said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and Marissa told me to tell you that she'll meet us outside of the judge's chambers," Lois told her son. "She's really serious about you not seeing her before the wedding. It's a bride's prerogative, you know."

"Yeah," Gary nodded. "I suppose it is."

"And she gave me this to put on your lapel," Lois said and produced a boutonniere of lacey white flowers. "May I?" she asked.

"Sure," Gary said, clearing his throat. And he stood there as his Mom pinned it to his lapel.

"Perfect," she said when she was done, admiring her handiwork.

Bernie came through the line and joined them and handed the keys back to his son. Then, Gary led them to the elevator and up to the fifth floor. Once they exited the elevator car, Gary handed over the rings to his father for safe keeping.

"Let me see," Lois begged, wanting to see Marissa's ring.

"I want to see it, too," Aunt Hattie chimed in.

"Oh, it's beautiful," the women gushed. "You did really well with the ring, son," Lois continued.

"Thanks," Gary said with a smile and took the marriage paperwork out of his jacket pocket.

And the three proceeded to the judge's chamber. There was soft wedding music playing over the speakers.

Once there, a clerk welcomed them and took the paperwork from Gary. She acknowledged that everything appeared to be in order, and she directed Lois and Aunt Hattie to a row of seats. Gary explained that his father would serve as his Best Man, and that the bride and her mother should arrive momentarily.

 _Honorable Robert J. Hunsaker_ the nameplate on the desk read.

Gary was lead to the right hand side of the room with his father, and the clerk explained that the judge would emerge through a side door, just as soon as she tapped on the door, indicating the party was ready to begin the ceremony.

Gary glanced at the clock on the wall, behind the judge's desk.

 _1:55_

Then, his eyes went to the back of the room, from where they entered.

"Relax, son," Bernie said in a low voice. "She'll be here."

"I know," Gary said. "I'd like to get this started. Does it show?"

"A little," his Dad said, trying to keep things light. "You know, I'm very proud of you, Gary. I know you've wanted to start a family of your own . . . for a very long time now. And The Paper didn't exactly make that very easy for you. But you hung in there, didn't compromise on what you wanted, and it paid off for you. I'm very happy for you and Marissa."

"Thanks, Dad."

At that moment, Lucille quickly walked into the room and placed her purse, Marissa's cane, and a small bag of bridal necessities on a seat Aunt Hattie saved for her and rushed back out the door.

Bernie tapped Gary's shoulder. "I think she's here," he whispered.

Gary turned to the back of the room, as did the rest of the families, and waited for Marissa to enter on the arm of her mother. Dressed in a white satin, fitted, tea length dress, Gary thought she was an absolute vision. Her dress was Japanese in design, sleeveless yet high on her slender neck and buttoned all the way down the back, and it had a hint of a shimmer to it that set off her glowing skin. Her hair was done up with little white flowers placed as a crown, the same flowers that were in his boutonniere. Marissa's makeup was flawless, and she carried a bouquet of white flowers. She was so beautiful, Gary's eyes teared with overflowing joy.

Marissa's now familiar jasmine scent came closer as Lucille guided her daughter next to her groom and then, took her seat.

"Gary?" Marissa whispered.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered in her ear, his eyes still glistening with tears.

This is what Marissa had always dreamed of hearing from her fiancé on her wedding day.

 _(To be continued . . .)_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Pair of Hearts - Chapter 8

Author: Romantique (The Original)

Classification: Gary/Marissa Romance Adventure

Rating: T

Summary: This fic takes place immediately after my Early Edition fic, "Hearts."

Legal: These characters do not belong to me. I'm just a fan and have not made a dime. Please email me to obtain permission to post.

A/N: At the suggestion of several reviewers to write another Gary/Marissa fic.

I need to take a little break from fic writing so I can have a surgery. Won't be able to keyboard to write/post for hopefully only a short time. Will be back to write more chapters to 'A Pair of Hearts' as soon as I can.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Now that everyone was accounted for, the clerk walked over to the side door and gave a little knock. Judge Hunsaker entered, wearing his black robe and asked everyone to take their places. The music was turned off, and the judge conducted the ceremony.

 _Gary Hobson and Marissa Clark. Today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauties of love, as you join together in the vows of marriage._

 _Gary? Do you take Marissa to be your wife?_

Gary clearly spoke. "I do."

 _Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only onto her?_

Gary repeated, "I do."

 _Marissa? Do you take Gary to be your husband?_

"I do," Marissa clearly spoke.

 _Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only onto him?_

"I do," she repeated.

 _And now, for the Exchange of Rings. May I have the rings, please?_

Bernie pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed them to the judge. Marissa's mother walked up to her daughter, took her bouquet, and returned to her seat.

The judge then instructed the couple to face one another and join hands.

 _Gary? Repeat after me. I, Gary,_

"I, Gary."

 _Take thee, Marissa._

"Take thee, Marissa."

 _To be my wife._

"To be my wife."

 _To have and to hold._

"To have and to hold."

 _In sickness and in health._

"In sickness and in health."

 _For richer or poorer._

"For richer or poorer."

 _And I promise my love to you._

"And I promise to love you."

Then, Judge Hunsaker handed Gary Marissa's beautiful ring,

 _With this ring._

"With this ring."

 _I thee wed._

"I thee wed."

And with his hands shaking a little, Gary slipped the beautiful ring on Marissa's finger.

Then, the judge turned his attention to Marissa.

 _Marissa? Repeat after me. I, Marissa._

"I, Marissa."

 _Take thee, Gary._

"Take thee, Gary."

 _To be my husband._

"To be my husband."

 _To have and to hold._

"To have and to hold."

 _In sickness and in health._

"In sickness and in health."

 _For richer or poorer._

"For richer or poorer."

 _And I promise my love to you._

"And I promise my love to you."

The judge placed Gary's ring in Marissa's hands. She transferred it to her right hand.

 _With this ring._

"With this ring."

 _I thee wed._

"I thee wed," she repeated.

Gary held out his ring finger, and Marissa slid the matching gold band over his knuckle until it was secure.

The two then securely rejoined their hands.

 _Gary and Marissa. Just as two different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust – to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication – to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always easy to do. It will take faith, to be willing to go forward tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. In addition, it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey, you both now pledge to share together._

 _Gary and Marissa, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised to love each other by these vows, by the power vested in my by the State of Illinois, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride._

Gary reached out and held Marissa, drawing her closer to him and kissed her.

When their lips finally parted, Judge Hunsaker said, _Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Gary Hobson._

The couple turned to their families and smiled as they received love and congratulations all around. After a few minutes, the clerk came in and had their _Application for Marriage_ _Certificate_ witnessed. They chose Bernie and Aunt Hattie to be their witnesses.

When all the signatures were in their proper place, Best Man Bernie suggested, "How about I pull the car around and meet you all out front?"

"Thanks, Dad." Gary was still smiling with his arm around his bride.

As the group walked out of the judge's chambers and towards the elevators, Lois gushed. "Oh, Marissa. Your dress is just beautiful! And you are a beautiful bride!"

"Thank you," Marissa blushed.

Before Bernie left, the group was directed to go to a photographer who lined them up on either side of Gary or Marissa. After a moment for a few makeup touch ups from the ladies, the photographer took several group pictures and some of just the couple. When the photographer was all finished, Bernie took the claim ticket for safe keeping and headed for the elevator before the rest of the group.

As the rest of the group leisurely made their way to the elevators, with two or three conversations going on at once, Lois decided she needed to visit the restroom, and Lucille and Aunt Hattie followed.

"Alone at last," Gary said in a low voice, his bride in his arms.

Left in the hallway, they were alone.

"I can't believe we're married," Marissa said in astonishment. "I am so happy."

"I'm so happy, too," Gary mirrored and kissed his bride again.

"Mmmmmm," they uttered as they kissed more deeply.

Gary held her tight. "My God, I love you."

"I love you," Marissa mirrored his feelings, smiling.

Hearing the clip-clop of high heels echoing down the hall, Gary reached down and took Marissa's hand.

"How do I look?" Marissa asked, keeping her voice down. "My makeup?"

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Gary gushed.

Marissa beamed in the reflection of her new husband's love.

"I meant my lip gloss," she said softly. "Did we kiss it all off?"

"Mmmmmm." Gary studied her face. "Maybe you could use just a little touch up on the lip gloss. Sorry."

"I'm not," she smiled. "Mama can help me with it in the car."

"Gary, just don't stand there," Lois chimed approaching them. "Hit the elevator button."

"Oh," he said and reached over and pressed the button.

"Awwwww," Aunt Hattie said. "These two newlyweds are distracted with one another."

"Can you blame us?" Gary asked, sheepishly.

"Not at all, young man," Aunt Hattie answered with approval.

Soon, the elevated car arrived to go down, and they all piled in.

Once on the Plaza level, when the doors opened, they could see Bernie outside the window, waiting for them in the McGinty's vehicle.

As the wedding party made their way into the vehicle, the ladies being careful not to wrinkle their dresses, Bernie stepped out of the car.

"Gary," he said, motioning over his son. "I don't get it. The Paper's got nothing. Don't you find that strange?"

"I know, Dad," Gary nodded. "It's like The Paper is allowing us the time to have this wedding. I can't explain it. But I'll take it. And you should, too. I liked having you here."

"Yeah. Me, too, son," Bernie said, and got back behind the wheel.

Once inside, he turned to his son who was seated the back seat with is bride and mother-in-law.

"Where to?" Bernie asked.

Gary directed his father on the short drive to Trattoria's. Gary asked his dad to let the valet park the car.

"Fancy Schmancy!" Bernie exclaimed. He then put his arm around Lois and said, "I only take you to finest places."

"Stop it," Lois playfully hit her husband on the arm.

To Gary, he asked, "And you're telling me that this place has the best gnocchi I've ever had?"

"I'll let you be the judge," Gary responded and ushered their wedding party inside.

"Hobson Party," Gary said to the maître d'.

"Yes, we're all ready for you," the gentleman announced. "Follow me, please."

The maître d' led them to the back of the almost empty restaurant to a reserved table in the back of the room. It was tastefully decorated in white and gold.

"For you, Sir," the gentlemen pulled out a chair in the middle of the table. "And for you Madame," he motioned to Marissa and placed her right next to her husband.

As the others found their seats, a waiter appeared. "Could I start you all off with some celebratory champagne?"

And he passed Gary a wine list and pointed to a mid-priced domestic champagne. Gary nodded with approval.

A few minutes later, the waiter returned with a chilled bottle and popped the cord, pouring glasses for the couple first, and then the wedding party.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Bernie announced, as he was the Best Man. "To my son Gary. A chip off the old block. A wonderful son, friend, and an all-around good man. Marissa? You got yourself one of the good guys in my boy. There is no one truer and bluer than Gary Hobson. I know how much my boy loves you. Lois and I welcome you into our family. Here's to Gary and Marissa!"

"Cheers," Lois echoed, and there was glass clinking all around.

Next, Lucille wanted to toast. "My baby girl, Marissa, has always been the bright spot in any room. She has a quiet elegance about her that beams far beyond her small frame. She is good and kind, sweet and thoughtful. But she is also strong and fierce. She has a strength and courage that comes from overcoming obstacles in a sighted world. And she handles it all with such grace. Gary, my new son, you've done well by marrying my daughter. She is a special as they come. A beacon of light and hope. I know you will cherish her light. Welcome to our family, Gary. Here's to Marissa and Gary!"

"Here, here!" Bernie cheered.

And the glass clinking began all over again.

"Thank you," Gary spoke. "Thank you all for coming and being a part of our special day. I know I speak for Marissa in saying that having you all here with us means more to us than you'll ever know. We're both happy and proud that our families could come together, on such short notice, in celebration of our wedding day. We love you all."

"Here, here!" cheered Marissa, so proud of the words spoken by her new husband.

Two waiters appeared with appetizers of calamari, stuffed mussels, and gazpacho shooters. Gary ordered a couple of bottles of the same wine he and Marissa enjoyed the other night.

Appetizer plates and forks were placed in front of each patron, and the waiters passed the different tastes down each end of the table. Soon, everyone had a taste of all three.

"Oh, my," Lois gushed. "This is delicious."

"We're glad you like it," Marissa said. "I know we sure do."

"Sometimes, calamari can sometimes be . . . heavy, greasy," Loins went on. "This is so light. Absolutely no grease. And the flavors in this breading are so delicious."

"I'm a fan of these stuffed mussels, myself," Bernie said.

"Everything is so good," Marissa agreed, and passed around baskets of the sourdough bread.

"Don't eat too many of those, Pop," Gary warned. "You'll want to save plenty of room to try the gnocchi. And there's a special dessert they've prepare for us, too."

"The lasagna is also delicious," Marissa added. "All of the pasta dishes look very, good."

The newlyweds enjoyed watching their families having a good time, enjoying a meal from the restaurant that quickly became the couple's 'our place.'

 _(To be continued . . .)_


End file.
